


Eating ice cream

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [13]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Eating ice cream

It was probably the longest, hottest summer day Otoya had ever encountered in his entire lifetime, and he whined and wriggled uncomfortably on the tiled floor. They (himself, Tokiya and Reiji, the elder squirming his way into their life with the subtlety of a right hook) were taking a few days off to visit Tokiya's mother back in Fukuoka and celebrate Obon together, and it just so happened that the air conditioning broke down in her little apartment, not to mention that the temperature had to hit an uncomfortable 33 deg Celcius, the highest record for the day.

"Tokiya~ It's so hot~"

His partner sighed for the umpteen time, absently fanning himself. "I cannot control the weather, Otoya. Please bear with it in the meanwhile."

Otoya pouted and continued to wriggle, wishing Reiji would return quickly from... wherever it was he went to.

"Tokki! Otoyan!~ Tadaimacchocho~"

_Speak of the devil._

Tokiya glanced up as Reiji let himself in and made himself at home, plastic bags slung over his arms. "... Welcome back, Kotobuki-sa- **IIIII**!!!!"

He yelped and almost leapt out of his seat when something really cold and wet attacked his neck, glaring at Reiji while the latter chuckled amusedly. "Gotcha some ice lollies. Otoya, you too~" he tossed a stick over to the redhead, who accepted it with a triumphant cheer.

"Rei-chan is my favourite senpai!" Otoya managed to say before digging in, licking and sucking the soda-flavoured treat greedily. Tokiya rolled his eyes and unwrapped his own, daintily taking little licks, a stark contrast to Otoya's own method.

Which was mesmerising for some reason.

Tokiya couldn't help but watch as Otoya swirled his tongue around the tip of the popsicle, then slowly slid the entire thing into his mouth, humming in delight at the cool, refreshing taste. His own throat suddenly went dry, and his hands were starting to get sticky as his unattended ice cream melted.

"Tokki. Nee Tokki..."

"What is it, Kotobuki-san?"

"Does your mom have a spare room we can have fun in?"

"... I believe she does."


End file.
